stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet
=Planet Overview= Planets are one of the most costly part of Stargate Wars, but are almost essential to achieve Ascended status. Planets provide either one or two of various bonuses, including Unit Production (UP), Income per Day, Defence, Attack, or Covert/Anti-Covert skill. The bonus is 'tacked on" to your appropriate statistic. It does not get bonuses based on race, ascended status, etc. The addition is a raw number, not a percent of anything else. The only stipulation on your bonus is that it can only add up to 50% of your natural scores. You can build defences on each of your planets to protect them, and to destroy attacking enemy fleets. You can have up to 10 planets. =Acquiring a Planet= You can get a planet in one of the following three ways: Exploring *Planets can be found by exploring with your mothership. You can do this from the Command Center screen. Exploring takes 24 hours, in which time your mothership will not fight with you. It may or may not find a suitable planet...it takes about 40 or more sightings to get one planet at this point in time (read your mail when the ship returns). At this point in the game, finding a planet through exploration is nearly impossible. However, this is no longer the case. Since the ability of making planets via using 3 MT on the market, finding planets has become a lot more common. Creating a Planet *You need to have Market Supporter Status in order to create a planet. You create the planet from the Marketplace screen. Creating the planet costs all three of the possible market trades for the week. The created planet starts as a tiny sized planet with 0 defense and a random bonus. The planet can have 0 bonuses (rare), 1 bonus (common), or 2 bonuses(rare). Conquering a Planet *You can also conquer a planet. Conquering a planet relies solely on the fleet strength of the attacker's mothership. When you conquer the planet, the defences will be destroyed and the planet will suffer damage (loss of bonus). =Planet Bonuses= Planet bonuses increase according to size. The larger a planet is, the more bonus you achieve for each upgrade you purchase. Standard Bonus - all planets regardless of size/type *All planets give + 100 Untrained Units (UU) per day, as well as + 8,000 Naquadah per turn. This bonus does not change with planet size. Attack Bonus *Adds 30,000 more attack per level and costs 5,000 more naq per upgrade. *Starts at +113,300,000 attack. Defence Bonus *Adds 25,000 more defence per level and costs 5,000 more naq per upgrade. Covert and Anti-Covert Bonus *Adds 181,000 more power per level and costs 9,000 more naq per upgrade. Unit Production Bonus *Adds +1 UU per day per level and costs 5,000 more naq per upgrade. Daily Income Bonus *Adds + 3840 naq per day per level and costs 5,000 more naq per upgrade. =Planet Upgrades= You can change the following characterists of your planet from the Planet Summary menu: Name *Free to change. You cannot change the planet name until you have possessed it for 24 hours. Bonus *You can increase the amount of bonus your planet gives you. Each additional level of offense, defense, covert, UP, or Naquadah bonus costs more than the previous level. The amount of bonus you can add is related to planet size. Defenses *Each Defensive Unit on a planet costs 10,000,000 Naquadah per planet size (10 mil for tiny, 20 mil for very small, etc.), so they are quite costly to maintain. When you take a planet, make sure you have enough resources available to maintain it and build defenses so it won't get stolen away immediately. The amount of defenses you can build is related to planet size. Size *Increasing the size of a planet increases the amount of bonus the planet attribute provides you. It also allows you to increase the number of possible land defenses, but makes the cost of each defensive unit more expensive. Planet sizes progress as follows: Tiny || Very Small || Small || Normal || Above Average || Large || Huge || Monstrous || Mind-Blowing =See Also= *List of planet thieves *Mothership =References= *ZPMMaker, *PSICOLIX. *MLX *68CastImp Category: Game Lingo